


Clean and Sweet

by Missy



Category: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21904069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: They've done well, in her absence.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	Clean and Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [disney_gal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disney_gal/gifts).



She can tell they’ve done well on their own – they’re wearing neatly-pressed clothing, and smell of soap when she gathers them up for a hug.

“How have you been? How is the mine?” She asks, and they talk over one another, excited, filled with excitement.

Automatically – princess or not – she feels at home. Sitting at the center of the chaos, she directs them to say what feels right – and listens, caring about it all.

When they leave, she misses them. They’re the only friends she’s ever had in her whole life. 

The people at the palace aren’t quite the same.


End file.
